


Speirs gift

by pairatime



Series: Speirs and his boys [5]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 11:32:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11531343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pairatime/pseuds/pairatime
Summary: Speirs enjoys his gifts





	Speirs gift

**Author's Note:**

> So this was written a couple years ago and I'm finally getting around to adding it here.

Speirs grinned as he pulled at the scarlet satin, chuckling at the soft moans coming from the wrapped gifts.

“Just want I wanted. You both know me so well,” the Captain whispered, kneeling down, slowly running his hand over the firm warm muscles poking through the strands of fabric. 

Twisting the puffy red nipples as he slid his hand up the fit bodies Speirs softly kissed Grant’s wrapped forehead before leaning over and kissing Lipton equally bound head.

“Yes you both knew just what I wanted,” Speirs repeated, running his hands through both his bound boys. “I want what’s mine.”


End file.
